One Moment's Peace
by DagazUruz
Summary: The Hunt had drudged on and on. Sometimes, even the best of Hunters needs a moment of rest and comfort. When everyone you know is out fighting the beasts, the only comfort can come from a Plain Doll.
"One Moment's Peace"

The Hunt. It had dragged on for ages. How long had it been now? Hours? Days? Hell, it could have been years. It felt like years to one Hunter.

Evryn Crowley walked the burning streets of Yharnam. The smells of blood, smoke, and death filled his nostrils. He wore a grey feathered cap; shaggy black hair peeked from the brim and hung in his eyes. His choice of the white robes of the Executioners had seemed like a good idea, but now the fabric was spattered with blood and gore. He wiped at it gently, but it was of no use. He turned his eyes to the moon, full and red. They shone the golden hue of the evening sun. He wondered if he would ever see the sun again.

He frowned, hearing a shuffling sound, then the dragging of a pitch fork. "Plague ridden rat!" the villager screamed, thrusting his weapon at the Hunter. Evryn sighed and allowed the man to pierce his side. Sure, it hurt, but not nearly as much as it had when the night began. With quick precision, he brought his Holy Blade down on the villager, splitting him in two. He removed the offending pitch fork with a grunt and watched the blood leak from his pierced skin. He took a blood vial from his pack and felt the wound stitch closed again. In the beginning, he relished in the blood. Now, he was tired. 'What was it Gascoigne had muttered during our fight?' he thought. "Ah, yes. _The sweet blood, oh, it sings to me. It's enough to make a man sick."_ He spoke aloud, and then gazed at a burning beast crucified in the streets. He walked up to the creature and stared into the empty sockets that once held its eyes," I'll bet you were an important man once…"

With his head hung low, Evryn drifted to the nearest lamp. He knelt before it, "Take me back to the Dream, messengers." The little organisms moaned happily and opened the way.

Stepping onto the soft earth of the flowerbeds, Evryn couldn't help but smile. This place was such a stark difference to the real world. The moon still hung too low and full, but the similarities stopped there. Here, there were no burning corpses - no corpses at all, in fact - save for the ones in the scattered graves. There was no stench of decay, but the fresh aroma of flowers. He took in a deep breath, smile widening. He walked the paths for a moment, taking in the peacefulness.

He stopped before the Messengers, lazily holding things out to him from their bath. He removed his hat and placed it aside. He did the same for his weaponry, pack, and shirt - revealing a well muscled physique and the trophy scars of many nights spent hunting. "Pardon me guys." He said, placing his hands in the bath. He splashed water on his face and shaggy hair, then his torso - doing what little he could to clean himself. He would have to find a spot at the river when he returned to the hunt for a 'proper' bath. Besides, the Messengers didn't seem to mind sharing.

Cleansed as best as could be, Evryn stretched and yawned; he needed to rest. From the corner of his eye, he spotted the Doll. She stood in her usual place, waiting ever so patiently for her Hunter the need her. He bowed to her and she to him. He walked over to her. "What do you desire, Dear Hunter?"she asked in her soft voice.

Evryn took a moment to behold the being before him. Long, wispy grayish hair, moonlight eyes in opposition to his sunshine eyes, porcelain skin. She was his only companion here. He had met many people during the Hunt. Eileen, Valtr, Adelle, Annalise, Arianna, Alfred, and so many more. However, not a single one of them was here. Some were in the Chapel, waiting for the sun, waiting to be saved. Others were out there, fighting the good fight. Most were dead, victims of the Hunt. If he closed his eyes for long enough, Evryn could see each of their faces, hear their voices. It was enough to drive a lesser man mad.

"Hunter?" Doll called again, bringing him out of his reverie. Evryn shook his head and smiled, "Doll, I need a favor." She tilted her head slightly, "What do you desire?" Evryn pointed to the small ledge behind her. "Sit right there." Doll did as asked, keeping her eyes on the Hunter. Slowly, Evryn sat on the ground in front of her, resting his head on her knee. "Doll, will you sit here with me for a while? I need to rest." Doll placed a hand on his head, patted it gently, "Of course, Hunter."

Evryn allowed himself to relax for the first time in who knew how long. He listened to the breeze in the flowers, the murmuring of the Messengers. Slowly, his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep. Doll looked down at him, ruffled his hair. "I will always be here for you, my Dear Hunter. I love you, Evryn." She whispered.

The two stayed that way for a long time. Soon, the hunt would have to begin again. The night would not go on forever, but much more was needed before the sun could rise again. At least, for now, the Hunter could have one moment's peace…


End file.
